


Awoo Festival

by ohthatsabaseball



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other, i have nothing to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatsabaseball/pseuds/ohthatsabaseball
Summary: The Goldfang village has a strange rite, one where every night they howl at the moon.





	

Every night in the Goldfang village all the citizens gather on main plaza to howl at moon, this is the Awoo Festival. It happens since primordial times where the moon fell in love with a statue of a postperson. Oh what a marvelous creation, thought the moon, but I have to give it a kissie, thus against all laws the moon started moving towards the village, the seas crumbled, the trees started burning at mid of the night, a man started lactating. It was a disaster, something had to be done. So the Awoo Festival was birthed, every night all the citizens howl at moon to scare it away, shooing the moon, as they say. This millennial, sacred rite was preserved for centuries, the tribe evolved into a village and soon into a city but the people still howl at moon.

But today no longer. For Goldfang has only one villager, a nameless kid, who lost their parents just two days ago, now it’s just they, the whole city with no one and the statue of the postperson, so the Awoo Festival has to go on, one person is enough to keep the city alive, but…

However, the sky is so beautiful tonight, the moon is shining so bright, they are just a kid, with nowhere to go, all alone; this might be a good way to go.

First night without an Awoo Festival in decades, a building fell, and windows started showing messages from the dead, “You can’t stop!” “You must continue the rite!” Yet the moon was at least twice as big as yesterday, it was just wonderful, the whole day the kid just stared at it, they would have taken a picture, if not for every cellphone had not been destroyed by the insanity the moon holds.

Some might wonder how the moon was conceiving such malicious acts, it was no ordinary moon, but one that was cursed with all the insanity humanity had to offer, no other way it would be sentient and want to kiss the postperson statue.

Moreover, why not just demolish the statue? Maybe it was a search for a cultural identity, creating a duty for the citizens just so everybody had a cool thing to talk about. A search so great for recognition of the outside and something to always look at when one would question their identity as a person from Goldfang that didn’t matter it would curse every person living there with a burdensome act. Truly a beautiful pain. 

Or maybe it was just because they were all huge furries, in fact the kid was wearing a fursuit all along.

Thirteen days passed and moon covered all the sky. The kid could see and contemplate all of its pores and holes, marks from the universal strife, the dance of the comets. So silver, so detailed, so wonderful. For long, they were in love with the moon. And the reckoning was soon, the insanity was so strong the kid had a tongue growing out of their arm, all the building had fallen down and for all over the city there were enormous colorful tress growing around. No longer could they read messages from the dead for no glass had survived, and even if it would, not even the dead would dare to visit the place. Cursed city.

Now it was so close, hundreds of meters at the most, they wanted, no, the NEEDED to kiss the moon. But wait. The moon was going to kiss the statue. So they climbed the statue. All those eerie trees were being shattered by contact with moon. So close now, they could smell the moon, oh what a delicious aroma of old books and stardust. Closer and closer, it only got closer. Their heart was drum in mad symphony, not for the imminent death, but for soon they would do their first kiss and what a babe they were going to kiss. It was getting closer and closer and closer and oh for all the gods it’s so close! And…

They kissed the moon.


End file.
